Like No One Else
by LivinLaVidaLou
Summary: Break the cycle. What if a Wealsey child get's put into Slytherin? And what if his freindship with a Malfoy kid turns into a James and Sirius like friend ship. Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1 Introduction

_I've noticed there are not a lot of these_

_So here is one:)_

_A Hugo story! The forgotten child of Ron and Hermione._

* * *

_Enjoy:)_

I remember a time when it was all good. That was before I went to Hogwarts. But I must say that it wasn't that great before that either. I mean my aunt Ginny and Uncle Harry were always kind to me, but now they don't even talk to me. My parents have always treated me like a spare tire, so it's nothing new. But now they won't even say good morning to me anymore. Not to mention my cousins, they are really rude to me now. Precious James, gets all the girls, but is never satisfied. I'd like to tell his parents what he does at Hogwarts. I guess I'm only bitter with him because there is this girl I like, but she hates my. I think it's because I'm in Slytherin, but I don't know. Albus is always a lost cause, there's no use for him. But he has my sister hating me now too. Rose, little Rose, my parents adore her. "A fine Gryffindor" they always say, then there's a look at me. It's not even my fault I'm in Slytherin, I was only curious.

_I was with my sister as we walked to the train, she was already in school. My dad had told me "If you get into Slytherin I'll disown you," But my mother yelled at him, she said he was only joking. But I always wondered why everyone in my family hated Slytherin, it just seemed like a house to me._

_As soon as I got on the train I asked Rose:_

_"Do you want to find a seat with me?" She laughed and said she doesn't want to sit with her little brother. I wondered the corridors look for an empty compartment. There wasn't any and I was at the back of the train. I had nothing to do, so I sat in the way back one, but there was already a boy there. He had blond hair and pale skin, and as I walked in he looked at me._

_"New here too huh?" He asked as I sat my stuff in the chair next to me._

_"Yes" I answered._

_"This is my first year too. What house are you hoping to be in?" He asked. He kept asking questioned no one ever cared to ask me questions before._

_"I don't know, My parents say Gryffindor is good, and Slytherin is bad.' I told him. He looked at me strange._

_"Slytherin is a great place, my father always said." Then he went on a long explanation about the place. It started to sound interesting. By the end of the train trip, I could tell we were friends. As we left our compartment he said:_

_"I'm Scorpius Malfoy" And he stuck out his hand._

_"I'm Hugo Weasley" and I shook it. He looked at me._

_"A Weasley? My father told me about you guys, hanging out with the Potter's we really hate them" Scorpius said._

_"I hate them too, no one ever really talks to me, I think they all hate me too." I said sadly._

_"Well your my friend and thats all you'll need, I'm sure father will like you, not your hair though, but I'll fix that."_

_Scorpius's hair was sleet and laid nicely on his head. Mine was an ugly shade of red, and in a small afro. I don't know why it does that, but I never really cared about my hair._

_Finally we reached sorting, I could see my family, not even looking at me. I watched as Scorpius was sorted, he was put in his place as Slytherin. After a lot of names mine was finally called._

_"Weasley, Hugo" The Professor said. I walked up nervously and put the hat on my head. I waited for a long time, so I finally thought to the hat._

I know it's up to you where I go, but I don't even know, so you may not be able to read me,_ I thought to him._

You're very curious I see_, he told me_

Yes I am,_ I thought happily to him. _I don't know between Gryffindor, and Slytherin. My friend told me Slytherin was good. I'm not sure really.

I've been putting your family name into Gryffindor for years now, you're the only one who ever thought keenly of Slytherin. You seem very interested in that house's ways. Do you want to try Slytherin?_ The hat asked me._

Well I've always wanted to do something that made me noticed in my family, so yes! I'd love to try!_ I thought excitedly to him, how nice it would be to finally do something that made me stand out in my family._

_Very well then, the hat said._

_"SLYTHERIN!" He yelled out to everyone,and I took him off. I heard the Gryffindor table clapping, why were they clapping? Did they think I'd actually go there? But they stopped as soon as they started, and the hall was quite. I could hear whispers of "A Weasley?" and "There must be some mistake." But above them all I could hear, and see, my friend Scorpius cheering loudly at the Slytherin table. Then soon all the whole Slytherin table was clapping. I ran down and took my rightful place next to Scorpius._

_"I knew you were a Slytherin!" he yelled, thumping me on the back. I don't know why, but I was getting the loudest cheer of all. After having a lot of Slytherins congratulate me I looked over at the Gryffindor table, where my family was. As soon as I spotted them I gave them a thumbs up. Rose had her head in her arms, Albus looked dumb with his mouth wide open and looking shocked, and James just looked at me and turned his head. I thought they would be happy for me, but they looked embarrassed of me. I didn't get what was so wrong all I was in was a house. _

_But I was too happy to care, I was finally different. Then as Proffessor McGonagall restored peace, Scorpius leaned over to me._

_"Now we can fix your hair" and I smiled._

I remember that day clearly, I wrote to mum and dad to tell them, but they never wrote back. I was always saying hello to my relatives in the corridors, but they didn't even give me a look. I also remember going home from that year, walking with Scorpius, we were having a good laugh about putting gum secretly into Jame's hair. He had taught me to be tough, and taught me not to think so much about things. Like not to care that no one in my family talked to me. He always said I had him.

_We were walking towards his father, I was finally going to meet Draco Malfoy, Scorpius told me so much about how cool he is. All I could say about my father was that he lived up to the first three letters on that word. F.A.T._

_"Father, this is Hugo, a Weasley child." Scorpius told Mr. Malfoy as we went up to him._

_"Hello Mr. Malfoy, very nice to meet you." I said poitely._

_"He's a Slytherin father, a Weasley, a Slytherin!" Scorpius exclaimed. Mr. Malfoy smiled._

_"Hello Hugo, I've heard a lot of you. Sorry about you parentage, I'm glad you taking the right route, you'll be a very fine Slytherin." He held out his hand, I had only shook it for five seconds before I was yanked away._

_"Dad!" I yelled as I was pushed to the side._

_"Stay away from my son" My dad, Ron told Mr. Malfoy._

_"Now I'm your son!" I yelled to him, but he prentened to not hear me. Instead he started to drag me away, I resisted._

_"You're always welcome at the Malfoy Manor" I heard Mr. Malfoy yell to me._

I don't know why my mother cried at the sight of my hair. It was only now a little longer, it went to my ears and I had bangs. And it was straightened, I liked what Scorpius did to it. I also don't know why my father was so keen to drag me away from Mr. Malfoy. He almost forgot me at the train station.

My family is weird they're just mad that now I stand up for myself, Scorpius taught me that. We have been friends for three, heading on four, years now. We'd be going into the fourth year as friends. I started to smell food. I always have to smell it, no one will tell me it's dinner time, they've ignored me for so long. I walked down stairs to see the entire family there. My Aunt Ginny and Uncle Harry and all their children. Yet as I came downstairs they all stopped and looked at me. I have been a Slytherin for three years now, but they still act as if it's something new. I took a seat at the far corner of the table close to no one. And ate what I could.

They all talked around me, not even letting me into a conversation. I did not care thought, I knew that soon Scorpius would invite me over, and I'd stay at the Malfoy's, they were my only family, really. Mr. Malfoy treated me as a son, as thought me and Scorpius were twins. Scorpius loved having me over, he said I was like a brother to him. And Mrs. Malfoy treated me like a son too, always feeding me, and taking me and Scorpius out place, and buying us whatever we wanted.

But my daydream was interrupted by my dad.

"Right son?" he asked. He never called me son, let alone talked to me, I was surprised.

"What?" I said.

"We were all discussing the fact that you dirty up our great names with your Slytherin blood. And we were wondering if you agree" James said rudely. Albus snickered.

"Very funny James, tell me does having a side kick make you feel tougher? I'd like to see you without Albus." I challenged, I knew he hated Albus being called his side kick. James was heading into his sixth year, but I could still take him down.

"Why don't you just run to your Malfoys?" James questioned me.

"I will, it's better then being under the wing of my mother all day. And FYI James, the blood that runs through also runs through you. My father is related to your mum remember? So that means Slytherin blood runs through you too" I informed him. He stood up.

"Never" he said darkly. He thinks he's so tough, always having Albus back him up.

"Indeed" I smirked.

"Both of you sit down, we are not fighting here" Aunt Ginny said. James obeyed, I didn't, I don't listen to anyone. Instead I left, and started walking up stairs.

"He's a nut bag, he is" I heard Albus say. I quickly turned around and wiped my wand out. He was going down.

_I love a misunderstood Hugo._

_He was always my favorite Weasley._

_Hope everyone liked it._

_I may just make a story out of it, more chapters and all._

_Well good bye all,_

_LivinLaVidaLou_


	2. Chapter 2 What about blonde?

_Hugo ROCKS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_He rocks my socks._

_All ways and forever._

_I think he's really cute too._

_Being a dark and dangerous Slytherin. Lol well_

* * *

_Enjoy:)_

No one but me knows how much I wanted to do it. Father Malfoy taught me how, just a few simple words and he'd be dead. But then I have to think, he is my cousin after all. Even if I hate his guts. Instead I put my wand away and walked up my stairs.

I could have done it. Father Malfoy said he could get me off is I did magic outside school. He was at the top of the food chain at the Ministry. So was Grandfather Malfoy, but I'm too good of a person. Plus Scorpius never taught me how to curse without feeling, I'll have to ask him to teach me that. Little did I know that time would come faster then I thought.

" Hey Hugo!" That voice was familiar, Scorpius? I turned around to see Scorpius Malfoy standing outside my bedroom door.

"Scorpius!" I said excitedly. Scorpius smiled, we hugged liked brothers.

"Been having an awful time?" He asked me, smirking.

"Definitely, I was waiting for you to write so I could get out of here." I told him]

"That explains why all your stuff in packed in your room." he said knowlagbly.

"How were you-"

"My fathers waiting outside on our brooms, we flew here to get you, he's loading your stuff on his broom at this moment." Scorpius explained to me. I had two broomsticks, one old cheap one my father gave me when I was a child. And a Firebolt 2000, one of the newest and fastest broom ever. Mother Malfoy bought me and Scorpius one when we were in Diagon Alley last year. I keep that at the Malfoy Manor, father said if I bring anything from there he'll snap it in half. Fat load, all he can snap into is a Slim Jim.

"Are you okay? You look more miffed then ever." Scorpius asked. I looked at my feet. I knew he would be mad at me for not standing u for myself.

"I had a fight with James at the table tonight. I told him off though. But when I left Albus said something like 'he's a nut bag.' I was going to curse him, but I didn't." I told him. He looked completely outraged.

"What have I told you! Don't let those _filthy_ Gryffindors push you around! They are below us, they always will be! Come on!" He said before grabbing me by my collar and dragging me downstairs. He was like the big brother, he _was_ the big brother. Born two weeks before me on August 1st.

"No- Scorpius- No one knows your here!" I gasped trying to stop him from going downstairs, and from chocking me.

"Then I'll make an entrance" He spat.

He kept to his word, and we were at the foot of the stairs before he let me go. We could see clearly into the kitchen, it was at the foot of the stairs. And after the kitchen was the dining room, where everyone was.

"Now from here shoot the Body Bind curse at him." Scorpius ordered. My hand shook as I took out my wand. I decided to get it over with, then Scorpius wouldn't get mad at me. I whispered the curse into my wand. A jet of violet shot out of it, hitting Albus straight in the head. He became rigid and fell over, everyone's eyes turned to the kitchen, where the light had come from. After everyone got a good look at us I yelled to Scorpius "RUN!" And we sprinted up to my room. We could hear a lot of feet after us, and we could see the entire family behind us. We laughed and shouted to each other 'til we reached my room. We jumped out the window and onto our brooms, and sped off with Daddy Malfoy.

We laughed for what seemed like forever, and when we told Daddy Malfoy what happened he was so proud he took us for ice cream before we went home.

Home. My home, the Malfoy Manor. It was the only place that ever felt like home to me. A place where everyone liked me, and everyone talked to me. Scorpius motioned for me to follow him, and like a lost puppy, I did.

I really don't understand why I do, he has that type of control over people. People like my sister. Oh yeah, my sister, she's the main one who talks people out of talking to me. She's so perfect, and clean, and the role Weasley.

To me, she's a a round about slut, who is like many of the girls James dates, easy.

Watch when she becomes pregnant, then I'll be the model Weasley.

Or the baby will, oh well, I'll be the model Malfoy

Anyway, so Scorpius is my best friend, he has this power around the school. And as long as I hang out with him, no one, sometimes, ever bothers me. Except for maybe James, Al, Rose, Loise, Everyone one of James' girlfriends, the house elves, All other three houses, some teachers, and that giant squid. But other then that, I'm not very well picked on.

"Oh dear! Why didn't anyone tell me you were here, I must make more food for dinner." Scorpius' mum rushed back into the kitchen.

"Loony, that one is." Scorpius joked, "Come on, my father bought us new brooms, we should go try them out." He talked about being rich as though he were talking about the weather. It never bothered him that sometimes I would come over all ragged. He doesn't like my family much either.

His father likes me a lot though, every time I walk by, he smirks. I think he likes me, is that like? Oh well, he's the only grown man who at least smirks at me.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Draco Malfoy walked with a strut around the ministry of magic. Everyone knew him to be "Top Dog" always getting promotions and bossing people around. But people loved doing what he said, for the fact that he was so handsome.

"Weasley. Potter" He said professionally to the two men that had just walked by him.

"Where is my son!" Ron immediately turned on him. Draco put on a confused face.

"Oh, now he is your son? Really, I thought he was garbage to you." He said neatly. Ron went pink around his ears. Draco went on. "You seemed to have shunned him around you family, you too Potter. His name is dirt to you now that he is a Slytherin? That's why he has to sneak off to my house to be loved?"

"He doesn't like you." Ron mumbled sinisterly.

"Why I am shocked!" Draco faked a shocked face. "Seeing as he calls me, what was it again, oh yes, Daddy Malfoy. For I am the ne who takes care of him, along with my son." Ron's face froze at the sound of, Daddy Malfoy, no Weasley would even make due with a friend like the Malfoys.

"Come on Ron." Harry said, turning him away. But Draco wasn't quite finished yet.

"I hate that red color of his! What about blond?" He had finally touched a nerve.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Sorry this was so short_

_I'm writing a new story and can't think of a title._

_Oh well_

_Hoped you liked it anyway:)_

_Thanks for reading_

_LivinLavIdaLou_


	3. Chapter 3 Malfoy BootCamp

_Next chapters are always fun_

* * *

_Here you go:)_

"Blonde are you kidding me?" Ron shouted at his child and wife.

"Now Ron, think for a moment, now Hugo honey would you like to go blonde?" My mother asked me.

"If it will make me part of the Malfoys yes" I answered truthfully. That sent my father off on a rage. But he did not get it, it was partly his fault why I felt this way. He started the whole shunning me after I got into Slytherin thing. I was willing to still be part of the family, but they pushed me away, to the point where I don't even want to be a Weasley anymore, Hugo Malfoy sounds much better.

Luckily my father was interrupted by a knocking at the door. He went to answer it, and I sneaked around the corner to see who it was. My heart stopped and all breath left my body. Selene Lovegood was standing at my door. I am completely in love with that girl, if you haven't guessed. I had a three year plan to get her, and now that I am heading into my third year, I believe my plan will have come full circle.

"Hugo, someone's at the door for you." My father called. I bolted towards the door and moved him aside.

"Hello Hugo" she said in her dreaming, almost breathless way.

"H-Hi Selene." I answered.

"Is James here?" she asked me. Was she really asking for my cousin at my house?

"No, but do you want to come in?" I asked her.

"Um, no it's fine though, I only had to give something to him. I was nice seeing you though Hugo." She said before walking off. I closed the door behind her and started to walk to my room.

"Who was that?" James asked me as we met on the stairs.

"No one." I answered, "Why are you always at my house?"

"Your parents invite me over, I guess I'm the son they've always wanted." James smirked at my sad face and walked away. I ran up to my room and slammed the door. I wanted to jump on my bed and cry, but someone was already there.

"Goodness Scorpius, you scared me." He had been sitting on my bed.

"I've been waiting for you, you're father sure can yell. My father's never yelled at me or you." Scorpius said smugly. He was always trying to get me to leave my family forever, but I just can't do that yet.

"Why have you come here?" I asked him.

"I saw Silly Selene walk to your door." he said, not quiet answering my question.

"Stop calling her that." I threatened him. He just smiled like his father.

"What? Shes crazy just like her mother." Scorpius informed me, "And you like her." he told me about my self. I sat down at my desk, and let my head hit the wood before I said.

"How come she doesn't like me back Scorpius?" He always seemed to have all the answers, so I was always asking him questions.

"And that is why I'm here." he said jumping off my bed and lifting my head off my desk. "You can just all the girls always after me. So I'm putting you through a Malfoy boot camp. For a week you'll be staying at my house and I'll teach you my ways, and doing something about that bats nest you call hair. It was true my hair had always been the ugliest shade of red and in an Afro.

"Are you sure that will work Scorpius?" I asked him making sure he knew what he was doing.

"Positive." He assured me. "You won't need any of _your _things, you'll be going through a makeover too. Now get up we have to go." I stood we started towards my door. "My father will pick us up at your door, he knows it really pisses your dad off." We made it to the stair when I asked him: "Why are you doing this for me?" Scorpius put his arm around my shoulders.

"You are something like a pal to me, like a brother. And you're somewhat of a son to my Mum and Dad, and none of us will will be seen with you in public if you look and act the way you do. I know I will not be made fun of because my brother is the only third year this year who doesn't have a girlfriend." I followed Scorpius around my own house, and then we reached the front door, which gave a full view to everyone in the living to anyone who was at the door.

"What is he doing here?" My father yelled from the couch.

"Don't strain your mouth, oaf you need that for eating as I can see." Scorpius said to him. He was always very brave, and I admired him for that. I knew I could never be as brave as him.

"Hasn't you parents taught you any manners?" my mum asked him, "Firstly you don't just show up in a persons house, secondly you respect all those who own it."

"Listen Hermione, you have nerve to talk to Scorpius about respect, don't you have to give some to get it?" I told her. I felt just as brave as Scorpius, maybe because he was coaching me the entire time, but still I had stood up to one of my parent, and that was a start.

Someone knocked at my door, I opened it and Father Malfoy was standing there, tall and just as handsome as ever. It mad me jealous that Scorpius had a handsome father, that made him handsome. And all I had was a fat ugly one, which made me ugly too.

"Hello father." Scorpius said happily

"Hello Father Malfoy." I said, he smiled even bigger at me then he did Scorpius.

"What are you doing here Malfoy?" My father said managing to get up for once.

"I'm here to get my sons." Daddy Draco answered. It made me smile that he called me his son, it was all I ever wanted to be, but my father didn't think that was a compliment.

"He is not your son." He spat angrily at Father Malfoy.

"Really Weasley? He seems to be more my son then yours now a days." Father Malfoy was always so clever. "He seems to want to be my son too, I mean, he is always at my house and is willingly coming to stay with us for a week. I may even keep him later. Your parenting sucks Weasley, your daughter is the whore of Hogwarts and you've given up on your only good kid. Lets go boys." He and Scorpius walked out the door.

"Hugo, don't yo dare walk out that door!" My mother threatened me. I looked outside to see Father Malfoy ans Scorpius motioning me to come on, I then looked at my hard faced parents. I said to them,

"If you walk upstairs you can see Rose and her boyfriend having it out in her bedroom." and with that I shut the door and hoped on my broom with my real family. We rose into the air, and sat for a second. After hearing two loud screams and my father yelling we knew they had finally got to see the real Rose. Me and Scorpius smiled at each other then flew off to catch up with Father Malfoy.

I ended up staying for two week with my family. During those weeks I eat slept and did everything as a Malfoy. I got a whole new wardrobe, compliments of Mum Malfoy, and if I did everything right, at night me and Scorpius would sneak into hie bathroom and charm a chunk of my hair a different color. By the last day my hair was completely a different color and it was straightened. It didn't lay flat on my head like Scorpius' did, but it was longer and sat regularly. I thought I looked pretty good, but I knew my parents wouldn't approve. And I had to go back and get my Hogsmead letter signed. Daddy Draco tried to sign it but it had to be signed by a parent.

They flew with me to my house so I could get it signed, I threw a beanie on my head so they wouldn't see my new hair. I got off my broom and opened the front door. My parents looked exactly like I how we left them. I started to walk over to them, but I crossed paths with Rose first.

"You got me grounded you little toad." She whispered angrily to me

"You got yourself grounded, slut, now move." I finally made it to my parents, I thrust the letter to them, they signed it without looking at me. I guess we both knew we didn't want to talk to each other, but Rose didn't want me to leave without getting back at me.

"Hey Mum and Dad!" She shouted, they turned and looked at her, she was right next to me. "Have you seen Hugo new hair?" She asked them, how did she see my hair, did I have a little bit out? They watched and we fought, she to take my hat off, and me to keep it on. I had never gained the Malfoy strength, so she won. My parents gasps and my mother started to cry. Just as I had thought, they didn't like my new straightened Blonde hair.

_I can actually picture a blonde Hugo._

_Sounds cool no?_

_Oh well_

_Hoped you liked it anyway:)_

_Thanks for reading_

_LivinLaVidaLou_


End file.
